Somnambulist
by yuushigure
Summary: KakaSaku/AU/.Karena sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto, Sakura tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan bayangan Kakashi./Warning! Heavy angst! Please Read & Review?


**A/N:** Sebuah fic ngawur yang dibawa oleh seekor plot-bunny nyasar di suatu hari yang berhujan. oh well, jangan tanya.. =_=

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

**Somnambulist**

* * *

"Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah melamun mengerjapkan mata. Sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang begitu familier di telinganya. Perlahan ia menengok dan mendapati dua orang yang ia kenal, Naruto dan Hinata, sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tampak bingung dan kehilangan arah, Sakura melayangkan pandang ke segala tempat di sekitarnya. Di mana ia berada sekarang?

Keramaian orang-orang yang berdesakan di jalan kecil, teriakan-teriakan para penjual yang menjajakan dagangan, rengekan anak kecil yang meminta jajanan kepada orang tua mereka, aroma sayuran segar, daging serta ikan-ikanan. Sakura mengerjap kembali. Ia berada di pusat pertokoan Konoha. Di depan kedai penjual ikan, lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang cemas melihat sahabatnya linglung segera maju dan menempelkan sisi belakang tangannya ke dahi Sakura. Hinata ikut mendekat, khawatir dengan keadaan sang gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat bingung.

"Ah," Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak—"

Sepasang mata hijau yang melayang kembali terfokus ketika pandangannya menyapu tumpukan ikan segar di _counter_ depan toko itu.

"Tentu saja!" Ujar sang gadis seakan teringat sesuatu seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Ikan!"

"Eh?"

"Ikan Sanma," Sakura melangkah melewati kedua sahabatnya yang masih terlihat cemas dan bingung, menuju tumpukan ikan sanma yang berjejer rapi di atas _counter._ Dengan teliti ia mengangkat dan memperhatikan seekor demi seekor, mencari yang terbaik dan tersegar untuk dibeli.

"Mm, Sakura-chan, emm, kamu mau m-membeli ikan sanma?" Hinata berjalan ke samping Sakura, memperhatikan ekspresi sang gadis bermata hijau yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih ikan.

"Iya," Sakura akhirnya memilih dua ekor yang paling segar dan menyerahkannya kepada sang penjaga toko untuk ditimbang. "Tadi pagi, sebelum ia berangkat kerja, aku sudah janji pada Kakashi untuk memasakkan makanan favoritnya malam ini. Bahan-bahan untuk Miso Shiru aku masih punya, tapi anehnya, beberapa sanma yang ada di kulkasku sudah berbau busuk. Padahal aku yakin baru membelinya kemarin, memang kalau beli itu harus pilih yang paling segar. Kakashi selalu rewel sih soal makanan." Haruno muda itu tersenyum senang sembari berceloteh panjang lebar.

"E-eh? T-tapi—"

Sebuah tepukan lembut oleh tangan Naruto di bahu Hinata membuat gadis itu terdiam. Sang gadis pewaris utama Klan Hyuuga menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Wajahnya seakan memohon untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Sakura," pemuda berambut pirang itu berujar pelan.

Sakura yang telah selesai membayar belanjaannya dan menenteng kantong plastik berisi ikan segar segera berbalik menghadap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Iya, ada apa?" ujarnya santai. Seulas senyum tanpa beban terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau…" Naruto membuang pandangannya ke bawah. Memperhatikan guratan demi guratan pada batuan konblok yang melandasi jalanan tempat mereka berada. Tidak sanggup memandang ekspresi Sakura yang begitu ringan. "Apa kau…"

"Iyaa?" sang gadis yang tidak sabaran memiringkan wajahnya ke satu sisi, heran dengan kelakuan sahabat pirangnya yang terasa aneh dan tidak seperti biasa—ribut dan berangasan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto menggeleng cepat. Di wajahnya tampak seulas senyuman yang ganjil dan sedikit dipaksakan. "Sakura segeralah pulang, hati-hati di jalan ya!" Dengan tangannya yang besar, pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan mendorong lembut bahunya. Menyuruh gadis itu bergegas, segera pulang.

"Eeeh? Dasar kau aneh." Sepasang bibir mungil terkerucut sebal. Kedua alis sewarna bunga sakura berkerut di atas mata hijau.

"Yah, sudahlah, aku memang mau segera pulang. _Bye-bye_ Naruto! Hinata-chan!" Seraya melambaikan tangannya, Sakura berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju _apartment_ yang ia tempati bersama Kakashi selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

Hinata menatap punggung sahabatnya itu hingga lenyap di ujung jalan dan melirik cemas pada Naruto. Wajah pemuda pirang itu kembali dibayangi awan mendung. Sepasang mata biru yang biasanya cerah bercahaya kini muram dan redup, masih memandang sayu ke arah terakhir Sakura terlihat.

Dengan hati-hati gadis bermata nila itu menyentuh sedikit lengan Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"

Perlahan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Biru muda yang tampak putus asa bertemu nila pekat yang penuh rasa khawatir dan cemas.

"A-aku tidak sanggup, Hinata." Suara pemuda itu bergetar. "Kau lihat d-dia tadi? Aku, aku t-tidak sanggup m-membe—khh!"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Hinata. Bahu pemuda itu sedikit berguncang, kedua lengannya memeluk sang gadis Hyuuga erat-erat. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kecewa karena ia tidak cukup kuat untuk sahabatnya. Untuk Sakura.

"Aku lemah, Hinata." Bisiknya pelan.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun." Hinata, dengan sedikit canggung, membelai rambut Naruto yang sewarna cahaya matahari. "Aku mengerti, t-tidak apa-apa, kalau Naruto-kun tidak sanggup sendiri, a-aku akan membantumu."

"Karena Sakura-chan juga temanku yang k-kusayangi." Gadis itu berujar mantap.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat kekerasan hati Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," sang pemuda pirang menyandarkan dahi pada gadis pemalu yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Suara 'tuk-tuk' lembut dari pisau yang mengiris-iris bawang putih di atas talenan serta bunyi pelan air yang dijerang dalam cerek di atas kompor mengisi kesunyian sore hari itu di tempat tinggal Sakura. Seperti robot yang terprogram, dalam kebisuan gadis itu menepikan bumbu-bumbu yang telah ia siapkan dan ganti membuat sayatan-sayatan diagonal pada sisi tubuh ikan sanma yang sudah ia bersihkan sebelumnya.

Pikirannya yang kosong dan terasa melayang membuat gadis itu teledor.

"Aduh!" Ia memekik pelan. Ujung jarinya teriris pisau.

Dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, ia memperhatikan butiran berwarna merah pekat yang muncul di atas lukanya yang terbuka. Menyaksikan cairan kemerahan itu mengalir menuruni telapak tangan, merambat hingga mencapai pergelangan, dan jatuh menetes ke lantai.

Kepalanya pusing mencium aroma anyir darah. Pandangan Sakura berputar, semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Uuh," mengerang sedikit, Sakura menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya yang tidak terluka menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Jemarinya menyentuh dan segera menggenggam—berpegangan pada—permukaan yang keras dan dingin. Pipa besi?

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Sekelilingnya telah berhenti berputar, tapi ia tidak lagi berada di dapurnya. Mata hijau gadis itu menyapu dinding-dinding serba putih, dan aroma pekat disinfektan menusuk hidungnya.

Ia berpegangan pada _post_ melintang ujung bawah sebuah kasur rumah sakit.

Kasur rumah sakit?

Tenggorokan Sakura mendadak tercekat memandang apa yang terlihat oleh matanya.

Di atas kasur rumah sakit itu, Kakashi tergeletak tidak bergerak. Rambut keperakannya basah. Wajahnya, lengan dan kakinya, semua dipenuhi luka-luka. Asin. Bukan hanya aroma amis darah yang ditangkap indra olfaktori Sakura, tetapi juga aroma garam. Air dan garam.

Sakura terbelalak ngeri. Air mata menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya membekap mulut yang terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan ia jatuh ke lantai. Terbatuk dan tersedak, Sakura Haruno mengambil napas, hendak menjerit.

Namun suara keras benda berat terjatuh ke lantai membuatnya terkejut.

Kedua mata Sakura cepat-cepat terbuka. Dengan napas memburu, ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang keadaan sekelilingnya dengan liar.

Ia kembali berada di lantai dapur tempat tinggalnya. Tangan yang teriris pisau masih berlumuran darah. Suara yang telah menyadarkan gadis itu dari bayangan mengerikan tadi ternyata adalah kursi meja makan yang ambruk akibat tertendang kaki Sakura ketika ia jatuh beberapa saat lalu.

Masih terengah-engah, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan.

Bayangan apa tadi yang ia lihat?

Menghela napas kesal, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya yang berdarah, ketika didengarnya telepon di ruang tamu berbunyi.

Cepat-cepat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengelap air dari tangannya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Selamat siang, ini Sakura."

'Ah, eh, hai dahi lebar!'

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Suara di seberang telepon itu adalah suara yang akan langsung ia kenali di manapun ia berada.

"Ada apa Ino?"

'Ng... aku hanya berpikir kalau malam ini kita bisa bikin malam gossip di rumahku. Menginaplah di sini, sudah lama kan kita tidak ngobrol?'

"Hee, tumben sekali kamu semangat mengajakku main. Apa ada udang di balik batu?" Sakura tersenyum, jemarinya memuntir-muntir kabel telepon.

'H-hei! Aku kan cuma… erm, cemas dengan keadaanmu.' Ino terdengar ragu-ragu di seberang telepon.

"Kenapa harus cemas?" Kedua alis Sakura kembali bertaut. Mengapa semua orang begitu mencemaskan dirinya hari ini?

'Eh, yah… apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?'

"Kenapa harus 'apa-apa' Ino? Memangnya ada apa?"

'…'

"Ino?" Sakura yang kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya memegang telepon dengan kedua tangannya. "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

'Uh, kurasa aku baik… jadi… kamu tidak mau main dan menginap ke tempatku?'

"Aku mau, Ino," Sakura menghela napas. "Tapi aku sibuk memasak untuk Kakashi. Dan nanti malam kami ada perayaan kecil. Yah, bukan perayaan sih, tapi aku masak makanan kesukaan Kakashi. Kami akan makan berdua, jadi… yah, kau tau lah."

Ino hanya terdiam mendengarkan celotehan Sakura.

'Sakura…' panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

'Aku sahabatmu, dan kau boleh selalu menumpahkan masalahmu padaku. Kau tahu itu, kan?'

"Aku tahu, Ino,"

'Jangan memendam kalau kau punya masalah ataupun kesedihan, oke Sakura?'

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum.

Ia senang dengan curahan perhatian dari teman-temannya ini, tetapi ia merasa semua itu tidak perlu. Sakura merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, apa yang sedari tadi mereka permasalahkan?

"Ah, aku rasa wajannya sudah cukup panas, aku mau membakar ikannya dulu, nanti kalau sempat aku akan telepon kau, ya Ino?"

'Ah, iya. Hati-hati ya Sakura,'

"Tentu, _bye-bye_ Ino!"

Sambil menggeleng kecil Sakura meletakkan pesawat telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dan menangkap sesuatu di layar penyimpan pesan otomatis di samping teleponnya.

'_Memory Full?' _ Sakura mengernyit. Rasanya baru-baru ini tidak pernah ada telepon yang tidak ia angkat, bagaimana mungkin memori mesin perekam itu bisa penuh?

Desis cerek yang telah mendidih airnya membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Dengan buru-buru ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mematikan kompor dan menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Kenapa ya? Mereka semua rasanya aneh hari ini," Sakura mengambil pisau yang terjatuh di lantai. "Ah, sudahlah."

Mengangkat bahunya cuek, gadis itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya memasak.

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau duduk berpangku tangan di meja makan. Seluruh lampu di _apartment-_nya belum dinyalakan walaupun matahari sudah mulai membenamkan diri di ufuk Barat. Dalam kegelapan itu, hanya ditemani oleh detik jam dinding yang terdengar memekakkan telinga, ia duduk sendiri. Lelah dan bosan menunggu, Sakura merasakan kesadarannya memudar, dan ia jatuh ke alam mimpi.

_Sakura berdiri di tepian sebuah tikungan jalan besar. Tikungan itu terletak di sisi tepi Konoha, pada jalan yang mengarah naik mendaki dataran tinggi kota tersebut. Sisi kanan adalah dinding badan gunung, sementara sisi kirinya adalah jurang yang langsung menghadap laut berarus ganas, terutama pada musim-musim seperti ini._

_Sakura duduk diam di tempat, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ia merasa bosan dan hendak pergi menyusuri jalan hingga menuju puncak ketika matanya menangkap bayangan 2 mobil yang berkejaran. Mata gadis itu memicing. Di belakang mobil berwarna perak itu, ada sedan mengilap berwarna hitam yang sangat ia kenali._

_Itu adalah mobil Kakashi. Kesadaran menghantam Sakura, dan ia segera mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tengah mengejar mobil di depannya. Bekerja sebagai seorang detektif, sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari bagi seorang Kakashi Hatake untuk kebut-kebutan menangkap penjahat. Sakura yang berada di tepi jalan sebelah kanan memandang dengan ngeri, ketika kedua mobil itu melalui tikungan tajam, slip dan menghantam pagar pembatas. Langsung terjun bebas ke laut curam di bawahnya._

Sakura terbangun sambil memanggil nama Kakashi keras-keras.

Tubuhnya bersimbah keringat dingin. Mimpi buruk itu terasa begitu nyata dan mengerikan. Seperti seekor hewan buas yang mengintai di kegelapan, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menerkam Sakura dalam rasa takut yang melumpuhkan.

Gadis itu memandangi dua piring hidangan yang sudah mendingin dan belum juga disentuh. Resah, Sakura melirik jam dinding. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 tetapi Kakashi belum juga pulang.

Akibat tuntutan pekerjaan, Sakura terbiasa dengan Kakashi yang pulang bahkan setelah lewat tengah malam. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa pagi ini Kakashi berjanji untuk pulang lebih cepat.

Panik, Sakura berlari menuju telepon dan menekan nomor Sai yang beberapa saat lalu telah diterima bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Kakashi. Namun tidak di angkat.

Berteriak marah, gadis itu membanting teleponnya dan melesat keluar tempat tinggalnya. Malam itu hujan cukup deras, tetapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia berlari tanpa tahu arah, dan ketika sudah sampai tujuan, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia ada di rumah Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia menggedor-gedor pintu kayu, sambil meneriakkan nama sang penghuni rumah.

Naruto yang membukakan pintu terkesiap memandang Sakura yang tampak berantakan akibat berlari di tengah hujan.

"Sakura! Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?" Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Sakura kuat-kuat, mengguncang sedikit sang gadis yang tampak kalap.

"Kakashi belum pulang, Naruto! Sudah malam dan Kakashi belum pulang!"

Kedua mata sang pemuda pirang melebar mendengar kallimat yang terus diteriakkan oleh Sakura di tengah lebatnya hujan.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kakashi! Naruto! Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sakura,"

"Ah, aku tau! Ayo kita ke kantor Kakashi!"

"Sakura!"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat ambil kunci motormu, kita berangkat sekarang juga!"

"SAKURA!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenyak dibentak oleh sahabat yang selama ini selalu begitu baik dan perhatian padanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau bisa sakit kalau terus seperti ini. Kemarilah," Dengan sabar dan hati-hati, Naruto menggiring sahabatnya menuju dapur. Ia mendudukkan gadis yang terguncang itu di kursi, membungkusnya dengan sehelai selimut yang ia ambil dari kamar, dan menyalakan kompor untuk menyeduh teh panas. Sepanjang waktu berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura.

Sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, Sakura menerima _mug_ besar berisi teh yang Naruto berikan dan mulai menyesap sedikit-sedikit cairan panas beraroma bunga itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"A-aku… aku mendapat mimpi buruk, Naru. Aku terus m-mendapat gambaran kalau Kakashi meninggal. Dia k-kecelakaan. Mobilnya j-jatuh k-ke jurang, ke laut."

Naruto duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura. Tetapi matanya tertanam pada lantai kayu dapur. Kedua tangannya terkait, terkatup satu sama lain, bingung dan cemas.

"K-ka-kalau itu terjadi, aku… Naru, aku—"

"Sakura,"

Suara Naruto yang lembut namun tegas menghentikan celoteh panik Sakura. Ia merasakan tangan besar dan hangat pemuda itu terkatup di atas kedua tangannya yang dingin akibat terguyur air hujan.

"Sakura, itu bukan mimpi buruk."

"E-eh?"

"Sadarlah Sakura, Kakashi sudah tidak ada."

Bunyi nyaring mug porselen yang pecah menghantam lantai memenuhi dapur Naruto yang sempit.

Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan menunduk pahit. Tapi ia telah bertekad untuk tetap melanjutkan. Ia harus kuat untuk Sakura.

"Kita mendapat kabar kecelakaan Kakashi itu seminggu yang lalu, kau ingat?"

Sang pemuda pirang berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat seputih kertas. Kedua mata hijaunya yang terbelalak serta mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Kita semua dipanggil ke rumah sakit untuk melihat jasadnya, untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah Kakashi. Aku, kau, Sai, kita semua datang dan melihat sendiri Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia tak mampu bersuara. Gadis itu hanya bisa terus menggeleng sementara air mata hangat kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya yang dinging.

"Kita semua menghadiri pemakaman Kakashi. Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Shikamaru, semua orang yang kita kenal! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa, Sakura?"

"A-aku… t-ti-tidak—"

"Segera setelah pemakaman, kau menghilang dari hadapan kami semua. Kau mengurung diri di _apartment_ yang kau tempati bersama Kakashi. 3 hari penuh kau menolak kami semua. Pintu tidak pernah kau buka, telepon tidak ada yang kau angkat, kami bahkan tidak tahu kau makan teratur atau tidak."

"T-t-ta-tapi—"

Naruto menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Sakura.

"Dan tadi pagi, ketika akhirnya kami melihatmu lagi, Kau seperti sedang berjalan dalam tidur. Sadarlah Sakura, ia sudah tiada. Kami semua kehilangan Kakashi. Aku pun tidak terima kehilangan dia, tapi kita harus bisa melanjutkan hidup."

Pemuda bermata biru itu terkejut ketika Sakura menepis kedua tangannya dengan kasar. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, meleleh higga menetes membasahi selimut yang dikenakan sang gadis.

"N-naruto kau jahat!"

Terkesiap, laki-laki pirang itu memandangi sahabat kesayangannya. Lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa tidak k-kau biarkan saja aku mempercayai a-apa yang ingin aku percaya!" Masih menggigil, sang gadis berteriak marah dan melempar selimut di bahunya ke wajah Naruto.

"Buat apa kau p-paksakan padaku kenyataan yang tidak aku inginkan!" Menjerit sejadi-jadinya, Sakura bangkit berdiri, menjatuhkan kursi yang ia duduki ke lantai dengan suara berdebam keras. "Harus bagaimana aku sekarang!"

"Lanjutkan hidupmu! Kau masih muda Sakura, hidup masih panjang—"

Suara tamparan bergaung di tembok-tembok tempat tinggal Naruto. Pemuda itu tercenung merasakan perih di sisi wajahnya yang mulai memerah akibat pecahnya pembuluh darah.

"Kau c-curang! Kau punya Hinata! Yang aku punya hanya kenangan t-tentang Kakashi, dan aku bahkan tidak kau perbolehkan hidup dengan itu!"

"Karena itu bukan kenyataan, Sakura!" Seruan Naruto tampak bernada memohon. Ia putus asa melihat Sakura kehilangan arah seperti ini. Kemana perginya gadis kuat yang dulu begitu ceria dan bersemangat?

"Lalu apa yang nyata!"

"Cintamu!"

Histeria Sakura segera terhenti ketika sepatah kata itu keluar dari bibir Naruto yang terluka akibat tamparan tadi.

"Jangan hidup dengan bayangan, Sakura! Bagi dirimu sendiri, hanya cintamu pada Kakashilah yang nyata saat ini." Pemuda itu maju dan merengkuh sang gadis yang gemetaran kedalam pelukannya. "Bangunlah dari mimpimu."

Naruto merasakan telapak tangan lembut menempel di sisi wajahnya yang masih berdenyut. Sakura tengah memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, hanya senyuman samar yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya yang biru karena beku kedinginan.

"Maaf menamparmu Naru," tangan lembut itu mengusap perlahan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto. "Kau benar, tidak s-sepantasnya aku hidup dengan bayangan."

Baru sekejap Naruto tersenyum, menghembuskan napas lega. Ketika Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan melesat keluar dari pintu. Kembali membelah hujan di tengah kegelapan.

"Sakura! Hei, tunggu! Sakura! SAKURAAA!"

Dengan mata terbelalak, pemuda pirang itu merosot ke lantai. Menyaksikan dengan putus asa ketika sahabatnya menghilang di telan gelapnya malam.

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama kakinya telah membawa ia berlari. Ia tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya hujan yang bak guyuran air es di kulitnya. Sakura terus melesat menembus tirai hujan hingga ia sampai di tikungan tempat mobil Kakashi terjatuh.

Pagar besi di tikungan itu menganga lebar. Besi-besinya patah, serpihan besi dan kayu berhamburan di sekitarnya. Hati-hati, Sakura melangkah melewati pita-pita kuning _police line_ yang telah dipasang di sekeliling tempat kejadian perkara tersebut. Sang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri tepat di bibir jurang yang curam.

Dibawahnya, laut yang hitam tampak menggelora akibat hujan badai yang masih tercurah. Suara ombak yang berdebur menghantam dan menghempaskan diri di batuan karang terdengar seperti _requiem_ pedih yang berlarut-larut.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan setiap bulir air hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Membasahi bumi.

Cukup langit yang menangis. Biarkanlah hanya langit yang menangis.

Dan sang gadis pun tersenyum. Bukan senyum pahit, atau senyum pedih. Ia tersenyum lebar dan bahagia, seperti ketika ia menyatakan cinta pada Kakashi. Seperti saat mereka mulai berpacaran hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang manis, dan senyuman sapa ketika mereka membuka mata di pagi hari dan menemukan satu sama lain di tempat tidur yang sama, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan gigi yang belum disikat.

Naruto benar. Sakura telah tersadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa selalu berjalan dalam mimpi dan imaji buatan kepalanya sendiri. Saat ini, satu-satunya yang nyata—satu-satunya yang ia miliki—hanyalah cintanya untuk Kakashi. Cintanya yang memanggil-manggil Sakura kembali. Kembali ke sisi Kakashi. Maka dengan senang hati, ia menanggapi panggilan penuh kerinduan itu.

Karena sesuai perkataan Naruto,

Sakura tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan bayangan Kakashi.

Sakura tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan bayangan.

Sakura tidak bisa hidup.

Maka iapun melompat.

* * *

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi."_

_

* * *

_**-owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Maaf yaaa, cerita yang ngawur dan tidak jelas ini datang karena seharian ini turun hujan (yang seharusnya sih membuat saya senang, eh, lho?)**

**Tolong jangan teriak "Mana Kakashinya? Dasar lo author gemblung!" karena saya sendiri bingung, ini di mana ini Kakashinyaaa? euhh. **

**Ah, marilah kita anggap saja, fic ini berisi seluruh angst yang saya alami selama ulangan umum berlangsung. Berhubung sekarang saya sudah bebas sebebas-bebasnya (dan kakak saya pergi sampai hari Senin! now _that_'s what I call freedom! wuhuuuuw! :D) dan kini sudah tidak ada lagi aroma angst di kepala saya, saya bisa lebih fokus pada romance dan humor di 'Bad Romance'. kalau semuanya lancar (ngga diomelin karena ngetik seharian sampe lumutan) chapter 2 BR akan saya upload besok! huhuuuw doakan saya yaaa :D**

**Oiya, maaf kalau kurang puas sama fic ini, karena jujur saya sendiri agak kurang puas =_=;. Silahkan protes ke saya, dan coba beritahu apa yang kamu inginkan ada di fic-fic saya yang berikutnya ya, hehehe. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu :)**

**Thanks for reading, and please, as per usual, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**DALEEEEEE!**

**

* * *

**

**05/06/2010**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure  
**


End file.
